YuGiOh! Fallen
by Merow
Summary: A new Yugioh fic. This is gonna be different form the other one! Much bloodier and probably some blacked-out cussing.


Yu-Gi-Oh! Fallen  
Chapter One: Destined To Be friends  
By Sara-san  
  
" Hold onto me love  
  
You know I can't stay long  
All I wanted to say  
Was I love you  
And that I'm not afraid," Evanescence 'Last Breath' "Fallen"  
  
Two girls were walking down the street, laughing. The shorter one, dressed in black jeans, black tube top over a blue shirt, and sneakers. Her hair was black with blue bangs, pale skin, and a scar on her left cheek. The taller of the two, also dressed in black jeans, and a black tube top, but wearing boots instead, had the same black hair. Her hair had red tips. Her skin was pale as well, no visible scars, but she did have two visible tattoos: a heart with an Egyptian asp and a scythe near the left side of her neck, and a gold-brown cross on the right side of her stomach.  
  
"Shadow! That's not right!!" the shorter one laughed.  
  
"What'd I say, Sara?" the taller of the two, Shadow asked innocently.  
  
Again, they laughed. Then, something or someone caught Shadow's eye. A boy with spiky, tri-coloured hair was crossing the street. Her ears, huge ( I do mean huge, they stick out) fuzzy ears (all freshly pierced) twitched. She heard a car coming, and it was aiming for the boy. Shadow, thinking fast, well not thinking at all really, ran out into the street and pushed the boy aside, getting herself hit by the car.  
The car, after hitting Shadow, continued on. Sara panicked, and ran out to her friend.  
  
"SHADOW! OH GOD SHADOW!!" Sara tried to wake her friend. But there was no reply.  
  
Now, this boy, realizing what had happened, went over to the two girls. He strode over, and when he stopped, his jaw dropped.  
  
"Is she ok?" he asked.  
  
"I..I'm not sure. This...had never happened before..Shoot, Shadow, please, say something! Anything, Shadow, please!" Sara cried.  
  
He bent down next to her.  
  
"Not that it's any of my business." he started.  
  
"Yes, she is Shadow HiraKon," Sara said before he asked his question.  
  
"Oh..Well...Does she.?"  
  
Sara looked up at him.  
  
"Yami Yugi?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Go to the nearest phone and call 911," Sara said and went back to trying to see if her friend was awake.  
  
Yami left to call 911, and Shadow finally came to. Sara smiled. Shadow looked around, trying to piece together what had happened.  
  
"What happened.?" Shadow asked groggily.  
  
"You saved somebody and got yourself hit by a car, baka!" Sara laughed. (baka= Japanese word for idiot)  
  
Shadow looked confused.  
  
"Did I really..?" Shadow asked even more confused.  
  
Sara nodded, smiling as best she could. Shadow smiled back, then started to lose consciousness. Yami came back.  
  
"They'll be here soon-Shadow!" Yami bent down next to Shadow and her abiou.  
  
Shadow smiled weakly, not even realizing who he was. She closed her eyes and passed out.  
  
Sara sat in the living room her house. Yugi sat across from her, watching her hands. They trembled terribly, so terribly that she had to put her drink down to keep from spilling it. Yugi figured he'd sit with her, it was the least he could do. Yami had gone to the hospital with Shadow, saying he'd keep an eye on her.  
  
"Sara, right?" he asked, finally breaking the ever ear pounding silence.  
  
Sara looked up startled, as if she had forgotten he was there. She nodded slowly, then looked back down at the pendant around her neck. It was a round, golden ring. Around it were the seven Earth millennium items and four others that Yugi wasn't familiar with.  
  
"I hope she's gonna be ok." Sara said, more to herself than to him.  
  
"I'm sure she will, Sara," Yugi said in a comforting tone.  
  
For a while longer they sat there in silence. Sara only looked at him once, and then looked quickly away. She was silently crying, Yugi could tell, he could see silver tears streaming down her face.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Shadow opened her eyes.  
  
"It's dark so quickly," She said aloud.  
  
She glanced around the room, and then her eyes fell on a figure. He was asleep, or so it seemed, she could hear his steady breathing. Shadow stuck her nose in the air and sniffed.  
  
*Smells like.Lord Lykouleon.And.shadow fiend.something else  
to...human, maybe? * Shadow thought.  
  
Then, she turned her head and looked around.  
  
"I'm in a hospital bed?!?!?!?!" She 'wigged' out (as I like to  
say). (She found that she was still in her clothes from when she got  
hit by the car)  
  
Shadow quickly got up, though her back and the left side of her  
body hurt, she stood. She went over to the figure, being a cat, and as  
cats are curious, she was curious to know who this boy was.  
  
He smelled and looked familiar, but where had she seen him  
before? She thought as hard as she could, racked her brains, then  
finally she knew. Shadow jumped back, startled.  
  
"Pharaoh.? Bloody---" She stopped, realizing he was awake.  
  
He stood up.  
  
"Shadow.."  
  
"OH-NO YOU DON'T!" Shadow said as she backed away from him.  
  
"Shadow, quiet, please, I just want to talk!" Yami said, holding  
up his hands.  
  
"Oh no! I will not, I repeat WILL NOT listen to a word you say d-  
--"  
  
Yami covered her mouth. He pressed one finger to his lips.  
  
"Shadow, thank you, for saving me just a few hours ago," he said  
softly, looking away.  
  
Shadow blinked and backed away. She had only saved him because  
she really didn't care for people who looked, even smelled familiar,  
getting hurt.  
  
"I only helped you because I know who was driving that car and  
that filthy son-"  
  
"Shadow, you're lying," he interrupted.  
  
" I am NOT!"  
  
WHACK!  
  
Shadow hit Yami across the face really hard, but didn't use her black claws. She growled, turned on her heel, and tried to walk out, but fell on her face while doing so. She jumped up, but this time, he was blocking her way.  
Shadow growled. Her eyes briefly turned red, then back to hunter green.  
  
"If you don't move, I'll be forced to make you move!" She snapped.  
  
Yami stood his ground. He didn't care, she shouldn't be leaving. Not after being hit by that car. 


End file.
